HSDXD format
by Vademm rerogi
Summary: this is Alkali's stats... ya, OP AF... slight not going with it though. also, random characters put for thing... yaaaa... thinnnnngs.


**Name:** Alkali Haelagen (AL-ka-lie Hay-la-gen) ← how to pronounce

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** male

 **Race:** devil/stray **Pre-Reincarnation** : human German/Japanese

 **Appearance:** In his human form alkali has white- silver hair that goes past his ears and the banes are wild and spiky but don't go into his eyes, his eyes are a yellow- golden mix with a slight black outline, he's is around 5,11, he also has a slightly less deep voice than the norm. |||| in his "stray" form, he's around 6,5 a whole head above the normal height. He gains this blue- lavender colored "bone armor" around his body, he also gains a tail with similar color, except the tip is an obsidian/ blue color, and the tail is roughly around 4-5 meters (around 16 feet) and is sectioned every 10 or so inches, on his back there are 4 spikes that are around 2.5 feet long, and around fist sized at the base for diameter, they are sectioned as well, they even are symmetrical, making a square if you where to connect them. He has clawed hands with 4 inched claws, most of his body is armored and gives the bulky and heavy appearance, but that's far from the truth, the joints have an endoskeleton-ish armor, making alkali not only faster but also much more flexible than what is perceived, the abdomen is the second thickest, and with the armor between the wrist joint, the elbow, and the armor between the ankle the knee, and even the tail are the thickest armor. The tail being slightly thicker in armor but still thin. The chest piece of the armor has what looks like a symbol, said symbol is shaped like a Y, but the tops are curved down and by the base two "dots" are on either side of the base. (think esdeath's teigu tattoo) the symbol is a deep crimson and is encased with a circle, it is called the seal of "gefallen" or the seal of the fallen. Finally the head, the face is covered by a mask/ helmet, it fully encases his head, rows of razor sharp teeth, the curved forward face, the spiky, crystalline hair of which turned blue, and the eyeless sockets, but if you were close enough you'd see deep golden eyes surrounded by black. In this form his voice is almost a whisper, but it can be so devoid of emotion… it makes you think you've met death itself.

 **Personality:** most of the time alkali is very calm and logical, he can be very protective of those he deems "worthy" of his protection. Alkali is also protective of women in general and often times beats the living crap out of perverts (I think you know who). He is very smart and often doesn't get involved with things that don't directly affect him. It is rare but alkali can be a vile, vicious, cold killer, he is not afraid to kill or fight, most times when this happens, he has been majorly angered but this is rare, even often times he only fights and kills when necessary. Alkali is very receptive to emotions, especially great sadness or hatred, and often, if not subconsciously helps those with these kind of emotions. He often treats people the way he's treated, so you treat him nicely he'll do the same, and vice versa. He also believes in honorable fights, you know, no sneak attacks, hostages, suicide attacks, etc. be wary if one is fighting dirty, he to will fight dirty too.

 **Likes:** kind and compassionate people, honorable fighters, the piano, hamburgers, and poetry

 **Dislikes:** those who harm the innocent, disloyalty, perverts, battle fanatics and lack of free choice.

 **Background:** alkali was born fatherless, and with an abusive mother. his mother would very much tell him that he was worthless, and very much hit him. At the age of eight, his mother has killed by a stray devil, said stray, named Raito, took him under his wing and taught him how to fight and protect himself and how to take care of himself. He also taught him, who was considered "worthy" or what was "worthy". Two years later, Raito died protecting alkali from another stray, soon after he met a young devil, whose name was Vala she in turn gained his trust and friendship, he was her first pawn. After some horrible events, Vala died, it was thought she was killed by her peerage. 2 pawns, 1 rook and 1 queen, _all_ were declared stray, forcing them to flee the underworld. Forcing alkali to form his stray form, and forcing him to form his shell. A year or so later he met Barthold Saarthal after a few days they became friends fast due to both of them running from their pasts, and similar mindsets. During his time with barthold he killed many stray devils, so many they gave him a title of sorts, the "stray Satan", those few words put fear into many stray devils, so much so that even with the smallest of whisper the alkali was in the area, some strays turn themselves in, and other took their own lives, but of course most had too much pride. The 3 factions, however deemed this "stray Satan" a necessary evil, and rarely sent hunting parties after him, but when they did, they sent ultimate-class.

 **History:** Alkali's father hailed from an old Germanic tribe known as Eisenbrecher(aizen-bruh-sure)and within the tribe hailed from the family bloodline of Bendaber nichtkaputt, his father's name is Hellstatt Haelagen. And his mother was a descendant of Kushinadahime, her name was Koiwa Haelagen. Alkali is also descendant of Hel, an Norse goddess (I looked this up, the Germanic tribes followed the Norse mythology). Therefore making alkali a descendant of Loki, making him related to Fenrir, and Jörmungandr. The Eisenbrecher tribe specialized in armor and weapon creation magic, giving alkali the added benefit of making his "stray" form better than what it would be by itself.

As for the seal of gefallen that is the seal of which, Alkali's tribe used to seal their magic power. It is also the gateway to lanthin, a pocket dimension created by the eisenbrecher to lead future generations on in life. But Alkali is only able to access the knowledge of his ancestors, he is also able to communicate with his ancestors. This does have some danger, the pocket dimension is very susceptible to raw emotions. This can lead to very dangerous situations.

 _ **Note 1: 1:being a descendant of Loki, greatly influenced his "stray" form**_. _**2: he will not know this until he meets Loki.**_

 **quotes:** "if you want me to be a monster, then so be it."

"I am a monument to your sins"

"If you gaze into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you."

"Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become one."

"I maybe a monster, but you are a beast, and beast hunts man, and so, monster hunts beast, and man hunts monster. That is the order of life."

"I have killed countless times, and yet, I can't ever forgive myself for what happened to Vala, she was my light, my friend, she was everything… but I promise you Akeno, I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU!."

"Oppenheimer became death when he invented the atomic bomb, I shall become something worse…. _oblivion._ "

"Are you done squirming?...*sigh* If you want me to, I can end you now?...very well."

"How idiotic... if you could have, not only the tactical advantage, but the strategic advantage as well, wouldn't it be logical to take the advantages?"

"You look down on me, that's good, I can take advantage of your arrogance."

"Being a stray has taught me a few things, A). pride, gets you killed. B). always take the advantage, and C). adapt, or die."

"...and you are a beast, and as a monster, I _hunt_ beasts"

"If I were to rank myself, I do believe, I'd be in the top 100, while you the top 1,000."

"The differences in my and your power, is that of night and day, you rely too heavily on your dragon, while I rely on my experiences and skill."

"I have been belittled my whole life, and if you can't handle a simple comment like that, then you shouldn't listen at all."

"Oh, for the love of everything, will you stop that!"

"All consumption is death for the consumed. Yet all must eat, so we all bring damnation to one creature or another. But your urge to kill that rivals your maker … Krieger ... that, was neither hunger nor need. You have your own murderous streak."

"You waste your time. You know you will yield. Some temptations can be resisted because they can be avoided, but some ... some are as inevitable as oxygen."

"All life dies, all worlds too, and if there is guaranteed perpetual existence after that -what does it matter how the end comes?"

"Lies for the weak! Beacons for the deluded!"

"Now the gate has been unlatched, headstones pushed aside; corpses shift and offer room, a fate you must abide!"

"Of course, you came for _her_. We exist together now, two corpses in one grave."

"Time... has taught me **patience**! But basking in new freedom, **I will know all that I possess!"**

"Did you think me _defeated_?!"

"Resignation is my virtue; like water I ebb, and flow. Defeat is simply the addition of time to a sentence I never deserved... but you imposed."

"I shall tear through your shroud!"

"Spit and rage, you foolish pawn! My safety is assured. Come, join the chorus! Let me sing your bitter words."

"Your plans were not your own. You were the tools of a caged and feeble mind. Her hopes have ended in my triumph! In this place... I have found... refuge... everlasting!

"With me dies the potential of thousands of millions of souls. Can you appreciate the tragedy, simpleton that you are? Your life is but an instant, a lonely flash. A ruse. And your... 'victory'... Hahaha... Another stone upon the monument to the sins of shortsighted fools."

"There _is_ much talk, and I have listened, through rock and metal and time. Now I shall talk, and you shall listen."

"Of course, you came for her. But there is nothing left. Her cries are but an echo... wind rattling an empty cage."

"...And one cannot train in the ways of spilling blood without partaking in the act. It is good to see that the softness of others in the human world has not weakened your discipline."

 **Combat capabilities:** alkali's fighting style mainly focuses on fast, heavy strikes. During combat alkali uses his hands, feet, and even his tail to strike in many quick sessions. Using his surprisingly lightweight body to do flips, spins and other acrobatic moves to strike fast and hard. On the defensive, alkali would use his forearm and his shin to block low power strikes, and uses his tail for the more high power attacks. When his tail forms it is coated with a special magic field that "splits" magic based attacks, even the power of destruction can't damage his tail, the weak points in his tail, would be near the base, and the weaker points in his armor would be the joints, most of the time alkali leaves openings were his joints are, he purposely leaves these openings to fool his enemies. Over the years alkali form many magic based attacks, one is known as "Verbrannte Erde" (ver-bon-tae erdae) or "scorched earth" in English, it's a high powered energy blast that gives off high amounts of heat and basically vaporizes most things at or near point blank range, and it's color is a crimson red (think cero). Another known one would be Verbrannte Erde's more powerful cousin: "versengt Mond"-scorched moon (ver-saint ma-on) this magic based attack is not a blast but more of a projectile, it is 3-4 time stronger that Verbrannte erde, it's direction can change, but only slightly, it can even split to hit more targets, but the more it splits the less powerful, another downside is that this attack takes a few seconds the make, and it's color is a flame blue, he has another attack that gives him that few seconds. "Mond spiegel"- moon mirror (moon-shbell-gul), this technique creates small, blue-ish white orbs that try to hit whoever alkali is fighting, they don't do much damage but they do hurt when they hit. _**One**_ of his most powerful moves is call " Klinge der Verdammnis"- blade of damnation (klinger- vadamm-nis) alkali's magic circle forms under his enemy, after that a huge crimson fire katana blade tip bursts from the symbol, melting and burning everything within it, it expands to the point of exploding, everything within a 15 meter range is melted or not even there, if one were weaker than alkali this spell would kill, those on his level will be majorly injured, and too those stronger that him well, light wounds or some moderate wounds. Alkali trained and trained to perfect his most strongest spell, "Denkmal der Sünde"- monument of sin (denk-mal der zoonder). Multiple (10-20) symbols form on the ground and soon after, each one implodes, sucking up anything within range, then they all explode in a dome like shape with a spike jetting out the top, each dome is roughly 50 meters in diameter and 100 meters high. everything within the domes may as well not exists. This spell was designed to do major damage to anything at god-class, and to send anything below, to oblivion. alkali has a rather high speed regeneration, limbs are easy, they take a few seconds, organs, minus the brain, take a few minutes _**(note 2: his stray form has this high speed regen, his human form does to but very slowly, and he is not a perfect immortal).**_ Alkali also both in his human form and stray form, he can use body enhancing magic making his speed faster and his hits, harder, and can even increase his regen rate. A less use spell alkali uses is called  "Ändern".\- changing (endern) this spell morphs his stray form to match the enemy(s) he's fighting, sometimes this can be very useful when fighting an element-heavy magic user or someone that uses physical- based attacks. A spell alkali uses in his human form that creates weapons and armor through magic is called "Kunst".\- craft. _**(note 3: "Kunst" can make any type of weapon and armor, but they have limited power and abilities.)**_ a much more powerful version of "Kunst" is called "unzählige Werke".- countless works (oon-zah-lean-ger v-were-ker). In this version countless weapons (mainly swords and spears)burst from the ground and can impale the enemy(s) and be use as well normal weapons. _**(same as note 3.)**_ A movement spell Alkali has is called: "klingen" (sound) this spell lets him travel short distances nearly instantly, of course the longer the distance, the longer the travel time. For a sense of number, to travel 1 mile using klingen, it would take Alkali a few seconds to get there. It is effectively a transport seal without the seal. The seal of Gefallen can be used to power his spell directly giving them a huge power boost, but a chant must be performed first.

 **Translations: Note I'm not a natural german speaker, I'm just using german for My OC so if you do speak german some helpful tips would be nice! Thank you!**

Wer in die Sünde gefallen ist, darf noch nicht verzehrt werden. Er ist kaputt, aber alles ist klar Wer gefürchtet, respektiert und falsch gemacht hat. Werden die Klingen. Zum Denkmal der Sünden. Denkmal der Sünde!-(He who has fallen into sin must not yet be consumed. he's broken, but everything is clear. Who feared, respected and done wrong. Become the blades. To the monument to the sins. monument of sin!)

Heilige Scheiße-(Holy shit)

Weiß! Wisst, wie deine Seele wie tausend Erden brennt! Verbrannte Erde!-(knows! Know how your soul burns like a thousand earths! scorched earth!)


End file.
